


unfilial

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Begging, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuntboy, Degrading Praise, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s been two months since Auguste discovered Laurent’s secret.
Relationships: Auguste/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	unfilial

"Auguste, _please_ ," Laurent whimpered. 

Auguste's fingers sank back inside him, inviting warmth enveloping his hand. He kissed along the juncture between Laurent's neck and shoulder, the pale skin there already blooming with reds and purples, before biting down hard at the base of his neck. 

In an aborted cry, "Brother, please, I can't—" Laurent squirmed as Auguste sucked at the mark, still fresh under his mouth. He tightened the arm wrapped around Laurent's slender waist, feeling the heat of him—the pounding of his heart—through the layers of fabric still daring to separate them. 

Auguste leaned back against the edge of his bed. 

"Hush now, Laurent, you wouldn't want the guards to hear, now would you?" 

He had Laurent in his lap, bare from the waist down, his legs splayed wide and his hands hopelessly clinging to what little purchase Auguste's trousers offered. It only served to remind him how hard he was, cock stiffening with every pretty sound that broke from Laurent's mouth. He'd have to punish him for that later. He was already reminiscing about what those full lips had looked like stretched tight around Auguste's length. 

Eyes red and threatening tears, Laurent screwed his eyes shut as Auguste slipped a fourth finger into his cunt, already dripping with his own slick. He took it easily and Auguste scissored his fingers inside him, his other hand descending to part his lower lips, a lovely shade of pink. Soft and yielding to him and only him. Crowned by a fine dusting of golden hair.

"So nice and open for me. And I didn't even fuck you this morning." Auguste hushed into Laurent's ear. He chuckled as he saw a crimson flush creep along the edges. "My precious, little dove." 

They'd been at this little game of cat-and-mouse for months after he'd first caught a glimpse of his brother in the baths and knew he just had to be the first to sink his teeth in him. 

He'd always wondered why their mother never let them bathe together. Boys like Laurent, born with a woman's parts, were rare as a night orchid—infertile; the perfect candidate for anyone seeking a pet contract, man, or woman. For Laurent, it would have only made avoiding courtship an even more taxing process. 

Auguste admitted to himself that he'd always been tempted. When Laurent rode, color high in his cheeks and pert ass bouncing in the saddle, he was impossible to resist. And on the cusp of manhood, his beauty had only grown to tumescent heights, and, at fifteen, his little brother had an army of suitors at his doorstep. Auguste hated it. 

His fingers traveled upward. 

" _Don't_ ," Laurent said. 

"Don't what?" Auguste said as he stroked at that sensitive little bud peaking through the swollen lips of his brother's cunt. He flicked it with his nail ever-so-slightly. Applied pressure. 

"Your finger, _don't_ —" Laurent's voice broke off into a choked sound, just shy of a sob. Shining tears pearled at the corners of his beautiful, blue eyes. Those eyes that now looked at him with nubile arousal beneath their reluctance. 

"Speak clearly, Laurent, or I can't understand you." Auguste's voice was firm as if commanding him to correct his sword stance. 

There came no proper answer, only a stream of gasps and pitiful moans that the guards just outside Auguste's chambers must surely be able to hear. 

In a prick of possessive confidence, the fingers he had seated deep inside Laurent crooked hard, startling a yelp from him. His smooth inner walls clenched around Auguste's hand and Auguste could see the shiver snake its way up Laurent's spine. 

"Just like that," Auguste hummed. "What a gorgeous boy you've become." 

He picked up the pace, intent to wrench one last orgasm from him, the sixth that day. His hands worked to keep Laurent pinned as Laurent's hips bucked wildly. 

With Auguste's lips against his brother's throat, Laurent shuddered, his orgasm ripping through him with only Auguste to still him. 

But something gushed onto Auguste's hand, leaking out from Laurent and soaking the polished wood of the floor. There came no stinging stench of sulfur. 

"Did you just...?" Auguste huffed. His cock twitched, still bound and aching as he ground himself into the cleft of Laurent's perfect, little ass. 

He'd seldom ever made a woman come like that, yet all it took for Laurent was a few fingers in his needy cunt before he was a squirting mess. 

" _No more_. _Please,_ _Auguste_ , _please_." 

Not wanting to part with him yet, Auguste held Laurent close, peering over his shoulder and watching how his fingers disappeared inside him. It really was the perfect shape for him. 

Sliding out his hand, he said, "You've gone and made such a mess on my floor. Now, what do we say, Laurent?" 

Laurent dropped his head, sweat-damp hair clinging to his neck, collared in lovebites. "I'm sorry, brother." 

"And?" 

Swallowing, "Thank you, brother." 

“That's a good boy." He pulled his brother from his lap, standing and making for the silver wash basin at his bedside. The water was an unwelcome chill along his hands. "See you at dinner." 


End file.
